


incendiary

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galra Shiro AU, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheithlentines 2019, Side Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: Falling into bed with Keith is surprisingly easy. Keith in bed is much the same as he is in combat – a force in and of himself, going in and taking. He kisses like a punch to the mouth, touches like the ignition of a bomb. Whenever Shiro thinks of the wordincendiaryhe thinks of Keith in his lap, rolling his hips, lips parted in the prettiest tease of a kiss.





	incendiary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines, [@whitebayard](https://twitter.com/whitebayard)! Sorry this is a little late, but I hope you like it. ^__^ I tried to incorporate as many of the prompts/kinks that you requested.
> 
> This is my first time writing Galra!Shiro (as taken from [@Jotakorium's](https://twitter.com/Jotakorium) AU). This is rly just a PWP + me waxing poetic about Shiro's attraction to Keith HAHAHA.
> 
> Unbeta'd, although I've tried to go over it before posting. Any errors will be edited in retrospect; please tell me if limbs end up in weird places. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Falling into bed with Keith is surprisingly easy.

Surprising, since everything else in their – partnership, companionship, Shiro doesn’t really know what to call it – has been hard-fought and hard-won. When they’d first met, after Keith’s trials, Shiro hadn’t been impressed by this small slip of a half-Galra, nearly half his size and seemingly more bark than bite. For all that Keith had survived the trials – assuredly no small feat in and of itself – he still strikes a less-than-imposing figure, particularly as he stands between Antok and Vrek, both of whom tower over him.

 _Tiny,_ is Shiro’s first impression. Tiny and slight, and odd-looking, no fur or markings to speak of. There’s a determination to him, a steel underlay to the curve of his spine, but determination only gets someone so far in a war.

Shiro hadn’t actually _been_ at Keith’s trials, else he’d have had a far different assessment of the Terran.

Now, thought – now he knows better. Has learned better, from several missions together, fighting alongside this tiny Terran with a spinning kick that can take down enemies twice his size, and easily. Keith handles his blade with a grace and skill that matches even the more experienced of the Marmora. Shiro would never admit to being entranced with the way Keith looks in combat, but, well.

Now that he knows better, now that he’s _looking,_ the Terran is – stunning. _Arresting._

Breathtaking.

Of course, Keith’s also terribly stubborn, and defiant even in the face of authority, and much more likely to stab first and ask questions later. He doesn’t always agree with mission parameters, doesn’t always operate within them. And he still struggles with the ‘mission or death’ maxim that the Blades hold to, even when it could compromise the mission. But where once Shiro saw these as weaknesses, he now understands that these fuel Keith’s strengths. Skepticism has long been replaced by healthy admiration and respect.

And, admittedly, no small amount of attraction.

Falling into bed with Keith is surprisingly easy. Keith in bed is much the same as he is in combat – a force in and of himself, going in and taking. He kisses like a punch to the mouth, touches like the ignition of a bomb. Whenever Shiro thinks of the word _incendiary_ he thinks of Keith in his lap, rolling his hips, lips parted in the prettiest tease of a kiss.

The first time they come together is after a fight. They’d argued, of course, about how to execute the mission, although for the life of him Shiro can no longer remembers what exactly they’d been disagreeing over. He does remember sulking around, out in the fields of the planet they’d been on. And he remembers realizing that the argument had been pointless, and that the only thing he could recall was the red curve of Keith’s mouth, the flush of color high on his cheeks, the still-healing cut above his eyebrow that Shiro had wanted to brush his fingers over.

He remembers looking at the red, red flowers of Joaliv around him, and plucking one off, the stem breaking off so easily in his grip.

(And every time he looks at Keith, the fine bones of his wrists, the piano key staccato of his ribs – every time Shiro looks at this boy, he thinks, _I could break you in half._ )

He’d brought the flower to Keith’s room, offered it shyly, hesitantly, apologetically. What happens after is the product of a slow, downward spiral of attraction that culminates in Shiro pushing Keith down onto the bed, feeling like his heart’s in his throat. It starts with an accidental confession he’d never meant to give and ends with Shiro pressing the word mine from between his teeth, against Keith’s throat.

Since then, they’ve fallen together over and over, as they can. Sometimes their sessions in bed together are the same as that night – sweet, slow, easing together. Other times Shiro wants and _wants,_ puts his mouth on Keith, with a desire that is heated and all-consuming.

This is one of those times.

Shiro has half a mind to be careful of the bruises still on Keith’s hip, formed from when he’d slammed into the wall of a ship earlier on their mission. But he knows now that Keith can take it – _wants_ it, even, wants to feel how Shiro touches him even after the night is over. So he digs his fingers in as he pins Keith down, licking and nipping his way up Keith’s inner thigh, darkly satisfied as the other boy shudders in his grip.

“ _Shiro,_ ” the Terran whines, trying to tip his hips up, trying to get Shiro to where he desperately wants him to touch.

In response, Shiro bites down on Keith’s thigh just hard enough to mark, and smirks. “Patience, kitten,” he murmurs, then huffs a small laugh when Keith just makes a frustrated noise.

He rather likes Keith like this – sprawled out on the thin sheets, so small underneath him, not quite pliant, not quite giving in. They haven’t done much yet but there’s already a pretty flush to his skin, the light sheen of sweat that catches the low lights. His hair is falling out of his braid, fanning out around his head, and Shiro has the urge to run his fingers through it to untangle it completely. But not now, not yet. For now, he contents himself with kissing his way up Keith’s leg to his hip, nipping sharply when Keith tries to rock up against him again.

“So eager,” he teases, and laughs again when Keith just glares at him. “Fine, fine,” he acquiesces, straightening and sitting back on his heels. He finds the small tin of salve they’ve been using and slips it into Keith’s hands. “Show me how much you want it, then.”

He loves this part, loves to watch as Keith lies back and spreads his legs, giving Shiro the best view as Keith trails two fingers down his navel to his cock. He strokes lightly, tipping his head back with a soft, satisfied exhale. Then he lets go, drops his hand lower, teasing over his perineum before pressing a finger to his entrance. He circles his hole lightly, adding a little more pressure every time, teeth catching his bottom lip when he finally gets a finger in.

Shiro groans as he watches, trying to keep his hands off himself since he doesn’t want this to finish too soon. Keith meets his gaze as he sinks one finger inside himself, working it in and out, grinding his hips down slightly. Then one finger becomes two, then three, barely, and Keith’s fucking himself down on his own hand. His breaths come short, hitched, tiny half-moans as he stretches himself and it’s not enough, not when he’s had Shiro’s cock inside him, but it still makes him gasp as he curls his fingers and—

“Enough,” Shiro growls, surging forward to kiss Keith, open-mouthed and hungry. He feels Keith laugh quietly into the press of their lips, feels Keith withdraw his hand and fumble for the salve so he can slick up his hand even more.

“Now who’s impatient,” Keith quips, nipping Shiro’s lip as his hand circles Shiro’s thick, ridged cock, smearing pre-cum and lube over it and teasing, just a little, just enough to make Shiro bite back a moan.

“Enough,” he says again through gritted teeth, batting Keith’s hand away. His cock throbs between his legs. Shiro pulls Keith up and turns him around, bending him over until his back is in a pretty arch, ass in the air. He lines his cock up, sliding it briefly over the small of Keith’s back, getting his skin sticky. Then he indulges himself by reaching down to drag a large hand through the disarray of Keith’s hair, tugging it completely free of its braid and threading his fingers through it.

“Shiro,” the other boy snaps, pushing his ass back, “come _on._ ”

Shiro briefly considers drawing it out just a little more, maybe thrusting his cock between Keith’s thighs for a bit, rutting against him. But they’re both still worked up from the mission, both too hot and bothered and _wanting,_ and Shiro had gotten so distracted earlier that afternoon by the sight of the Terran’s pert ass in that damned tight Marmora suit—

So no, he doesn’t want to wait. He digs his hand down a little more, pressing Keith into the mattress, as his other hand spreads Keith open. The head of his cock presses against that slick little hole, and this is another thing Shiro loves watching – the way Keith stretches around him, takes his cock in slowly, ridge by ridge. The way Keith tenses up as he’s breached, and he’s so _tiny_ but his mouth drops open in a moan of pleasure as Shiro sinks into him. His hands clench on the sheets, bunching them up, and Shiro groans in satisfaction as he thrusts shallowly, once. Then he waits, letting Keith adjust, letting Keith savor the feeling of a large cock inside him, filling him up.

Then Keith shifts, getting his knees more solidly under himself, and turns his head in Shiro’s grip enough to look him in the eye.

“More,” he whispers, and Shiro is only too happy to comply.

He starts with short, shallow thrusts, more grinding than anything else, working Keith open further. The easier it gets to move in and out of Keith, the harder Shiro goes, pushing in deeper each time. Soon enough he’s bent over Keith, dwarfing him, marking up those slender shoulders as he drives his cock into that pretty ass. And Keith’s helpless to do anything but take it, voice breaking around a litany of _more_ and _yes_ and Shiro’s name.

“So good, kitten,” Shiro says, already a little breathless, face buried against Keith’s neck. “So good—”

“ _More_ ,” Keith gasps out, writhing. “Fuck, _fuck–_!”

Shiro pulls back, taking a moment to stare at the sight of his cock thrusting into Keith, the stretch of that tight little hole around him. Then he braces his knees on the mattress and reaches down, hauls Keith up against him so they’re pressed back-to-torso with Keith almost in his lap. He winds one arm across Keith’s front, splaying a wide palm over the other boy’s collar and throat, digging in just a little. The other hand reaches down to press over Keith’s pelvis, and he can _feel_ where he’s fucking into Keith, _fuck._ Keith cries out as the change in position gets Shiro inside him deeper, as Shiro snaps his hips forward harder. His hands come up to grip Shiro’s arm, fingernails digging into lightly-furred skin in a wordless demand.

“You’re going to come for me like this,” Shiro bites out, tightening his grip on Keith a little more, drawing thin red lines on his skin. “Just like this—”

And Keith does, shuddering in Shiro’s hold as he comes untouched, cock twitching. Shiro groans as he feels Keith clench around him, dropping them back down to the mattress so he can get a hand on Keith’s hip and thrust a few more, stuttering times, until he’s buried inside Keith and coming hot inside him.

Shiro retains enough sense not to simply drop down on Keith, bracing a hand by the other boy’s head so their bodies are touching but he’s still taking most of his own weight. He eases out of Keith slowly, carefully, although Keith still whimpers from oversensitivity. Then Shiro turns to lie on the bed, easing Keith down with him, gentling him with soft touches as they both catch their breath. Keith curls against him, groaning a little. Meanwhile, Shiro runs a reverent hand over Keith’s skin, tracing all the marks he’s left this time around.

Not for the first time, he’s thankful the Marmora suit covers up so much. Keith’s likely going to carry some of these bites and bruises for up to a week.

“I’m going to feel that tomorrow,” Keith whines playfully, as if reading Shiro’s thoughts. But Shiro just grins back, unrepentant, pressing his thumb to a particularly dark hickey on Keith’s shoulder.

“Good,” he says, with a flare of possessiveness, and Keith just laughs.

“You’re _terrible,_ ” he replies pointedly, and the rest of his laugh is lost as Shiro kisses him.

“I know,” Shiro murmurs, dragging the tips of his fingers lightly over Keith’s skin, making the other boy shiver. “But you like me this way.”

Keith sighs into the kiss, a corner of his mouth tugging up. He hums softly, then kisses Shiro again.

“That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come say hi on social media – I'm on Twitter as [@redluxite](https://twitter.com/redluxite) (SFW) and [@keithy_cat](https://twitter.com/keithy_cat) (NSFW).


End file.
